Lanyards, and other types of securement apparatuses, are typically used to secure one or more objects to an individual. For example, a lanyard is typically worn around a neck, shoulder, arm, or wrist of an individual and may be used to carry keys, access or identification cards, and so on. In other examples, lanyards may be used to secure a remote control, a gaming controller, and the like to the individual.
However, lanyards have a tendency to break or tear when an individual inadvertently or deliberately pulls or yanks on the straps of the lanyard. In other cases, the straps of the lanyard wear during use and thus be more susceptible to breaking. When the straps of the lanyard break, any object that is attached to the lanyard may be lost.